


hold on to the ones who really care

by Sonni89



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonni89/pseuds/Sonni89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath and Levi spend an afternoon in bed, but Cath has plans to talk to an online friend. Levi tries his best to delay these plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold on to the ones who really care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts).



> Dear torigates, 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this treat! Happy holidays and happy Yuletide! 
> 
>  
> 
> An enormous thank you to my betas B and Lunalein, and to theepiccek for the hand-holding!

“We really need to stop,” Cath said, trying to put on a serious expression, but her face betrayed her. She giggled. 

She was lying in bed in her dorm room, her left arm stretched out and Levi’s head on top of it, facing her. Reagan wasn’t here, fortunately, so she didn’t have to witness the PDA the two of them had just displayed for the past forty-five minutes. Or maybe it was two hours, who even knew? Cath had never been so happy. She was on top of all of her college assignments, she was still working on fic after Simon Snow and the Eighth Dance was released, she and Wren were closer than ever. Now she had Levi, too. Levi, with whom she could spend half of a rainy Sunday afternoon in bed, making out, laughing, cuddling, and lazily drawing circles on his skin with her fingers. 

“Why?” Levi asked. 

“I told you, I’m skyping with Amy,” Cath replied, sighing. She really didn’t want to stop him because there was nothing better than Levi kissing her lips, her jaw, her forehead, anywhere; but it had been weeks since she last spoke to her friend and she’d been looking forward to talking to her all week. They were both busy with their offline lives, and having an ocean separating them wasn’t always the easiest. Time zones were a bitch.

“Which one is Amy again?” Levi asked. He could never keep her online friends straight, which was probably fair. She had a few of them. 

“Amy is BazCraz9. She’s my good friend from England, the one who studies architecture in Manchester and who made all those fanmixes for Carry On Simon.” Cath really didn’t mind telling him this again. She considered herself lucky that Levi showed an interest in her online life, even if he could never remember who was who. “And I’m supposed to talk to her…” she pretended to look at her nonexistent wristwatch “...now.” 

“I don’t want to get up,” he whined. “I want to stay in bed all afternoon, with you.” 

“As great as that sounds, I promised her,” Cath said. 

She’d known Amy for three years, which was a fairly long time in online friend years, and they’d both tried their best to always make their monthly Skype dates. They had to miss last month’s, though, so Cath was even more eager to talk to her. Having online friends was easy for Cath because writing to people meant she had extra time to consider her words, and none of that face-to-face conversation thing other people seemed to do so well. At least initially. Amy was one of only two or three online friends Cath ever agreed to speak to on Skype. The first time they talked, Cath was so nervous she barely slept the night before they actually talked. Of course everything turned out to be fine and now she actually looked forward to whenever she got to talk to Amy. 

“Fine, then I want to meet her,” Levi told her. 

“Maybe,” Cath said. “It’s going to be really tough for me to get on Skype at all though if you’re going to keep kissing me.” She smiled at him. Levi drove a hard bargain. 

“I knoooow.” Levi sighed. “Five more minutes?” 

“I can definitely do five more minutes.” Cath nodded and reached for her phone with her free hand, found Amy in her WhatsApp contact list, and told her she’d be there in five. 

Cath put down her phone, scooted closer to Levi, wrapped her arms around him, and he was already kissing her. And oh, it felt so nice. It was difficult to feel bad about being late when she had Levi in her bed, making her feel so tingly and happy and _warm_

Definitely a little more than five minutes later (it was so easy to lose track of time when she was with him), she finally told Levi to get up, and she scooted over to reach for her laptop. Levi sat down at the other side of the bed, reaching for his phone. Cath signed into Skype and saw Amy already there, hit the video call button and waited for her to answer. 

“Hi,” Amy beamed at her and Cath automatically smiled back. It was hard not to smile when someone was so visibly happy to talk to you. 

“Hi,” Cath said easily, but she could already feel Levi nudging her. She had barely gotten a word in at this point. Boys...

“I want to meet her,” Levi mouthed at her. 

“Fine. I’ll ask,” Cath said in Levi’s direction. Then she turned towards Amy and said, “Levi is here and wants to meet you. Is that okay?” 

“Of course,” Amy said. 

Cath motioned for Levi to move over alongside her. When they were both in the frame, she said, “Amy, meet Levi. Levi, this is Amy.” 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you,” Amy said to Levi. 

Levi smiled widely and turned his face towards Cath, raising an eyebrow at her. “So, you’ve been talking about me?” 

“Only a little.” She bent her head down slightly and blushed, even though she had no reason to. They’d been dating for a few months, of course she’d talked about him. Extensively. 

“Gosh, you two are adorable,” Amy said, smiling at both of them. 

“Oh, we know,” Levi replied easily. 

Cath just shook her head, but she was glad they seemed to already like each other. She wasn’t surprised, though, as they were eerily similar. In a lot of ways, both of them were Cath’s opposite, but they both complemented her well. They were very open, and they had the exact same sense of humor, too. Cath wasn’t surprised she was drawn to them both, albeit in different ways. 

“Don’t encourage him or he may never leave,” she told Amy. 

Cath let them small talk for a few minutes, then turned to Levi. “Ok, you met her, now I would really love to get in some girl talk.” 

At the words _girl talk_ , Levi said, “Already gone.” He turned to face Amy again. “Nice meeting you, Amy! Bye.” 

Levi started to get up, but not before giving Cath a kiss. It wasn’t a passionate one by any means - Levi knew her well enough not to kiss her like that in front of her friend - but it still made her blush some more.

“See you at dinner,” he told her on his way out and closed the door behind him. 

“Sorry about that,” Cath said. 

“Oh, don’t worry. He’s wonderful, and he likes you soooo much,” Amy said, with just a hint of teasing in her voice. “I’m so happy for you,” she said more seriously. 

Cath couldn’t help but grin like an idiot at that. “Thank you so much. Now, tell me. What’s new with you?”


End file.
